The Banana Jewel
by Pokapi
Summary: The expensive, one-of-a-kind, Banana Jewel is stolen from the Vocaloid Museum of Art and Jewelery! If it is not found in 2 months, the museum will go out of business and Len will die! Detective Teto Kasane is the only one who can solve the case!
1. The Case is Submitted!

"_Teto! Teto, you have to help me!" The distressed shota cried._

_After giving a spin to her swivel chair, a girl with drill-like curls and Burberry trench coat appeared with a candy cane in her mouth (as opposed to a pipe). Her expression was serious._

"_What is it?" She asked._

_The black and white boy put his hands on the table and bent down. "Oh, the Banana Jewel has been stolen!" He wept._

"_Banana Jewel?" She repeated. "I've never heard of such a thing!"_

"_It's a precious family heirloom! And if I don't get it back, my sister will kill me in the worst way possible." He cried._

"_You don't mean…?" _

"_Yes! With a roadroller!" The boy answered._

_Teto gasped in horror. "That's just terrible."_

"_It is! And that's why I need your help! If it doesn't get returned to the Vocaloid Museum in 2 months, then the whole area will be cut down for…"_

"_Don't say it!" The purple haired girl behind Teto yelled._

"…_Tourist attraction!" He answered._

"_You son of a!" The girl screamed, about to choke him._

"_Calm yourself, Defo!" Teto held her hand up to Defoko's face._

"_Why should the detective help you?" The pink haired girl behind her asked._

"_So that I and the museum doesn't die!" The boy offered._

"_Hmm, it's not good enough an offer!" Teto refused._

"_And I'll give you this!" The boy said, holding out Ted Kasane's cut off ponytail!_

_An inspired type of blush appeared on Teto's cheeks. It was saying she had to have it!_

"_You have yourself a deal…"_

"_Len. Len Kagamine." The boy introduced._

"_Don't worry, doll face. We'll solve this case for you in no time!" Teto assured._

"_Thank you!" Len cried._

_Together they walked out of the room, color restoring to their bodies._

"_Oh, I hate it in that room!" Teto complained._


	2. Suspect Number 1

The following week, Teto went to the Vocaloid Museum of Art and Jewelry to do some investigations. First, she poured a vile of _Detective Dust_ all over the now empty showcase.

Second, she blew the excess powder off with her mouth. Her breath smelt like butter.

And thirdly, she copied the fingerprints onto clear, sticky copy paper.

"The results will be back in 24 hours." The Detective announced to the terrified Len.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much for your help!" The blonde boy cried.

Quickly, the dark pink haired detective swept Len off his feet and pressed their lips together. She pulled away moments later with a serious look on her face.

"I have no idea why I just did that." She explained to the now red-faced boy.

* * *

24 hours had passed. It was time to check out the results.

"Who's dun nit?" Momo asked Detective Kasane.

The drill-like pigtails that connected to Teto's head rocked forward as the Detective read the results.

"#3670102" The girl replied.

"0102, huh?" Defoko said as she leaned against the laboratory's counter. "The poor thing."

"Don't pity her, Defo." Teto instructed. "And I can't just trust the Finger Print scan. I need to dig deeper."

"What does that mean?" The purple haired girl asked as she crossed her arms.

"It means we have to go to the Museum." Teto quickly explained.

* * *

Detective Kasane and her assistants were lead down the hall by Len in the VMOAAJ 3 days later. They were on their way to the **Security Tape Storage Area**. Once they arrived, the door opened swiftly and inside was a tall, pink haired, busty woman.

"State your name and occupancy!" Teto ordered.

"I'm Luka Megurine; I'm the security here." The woman replied in a southern accent.

Everyone looked at Len for a verification. He nodded his head. "She's been working here for 3 years."

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but we need to look around. Momo, Defo, look for the tape that has the same date of the robbery." The Detective ordered.

They scavenged the supply of tapes, searching for that special one. A loud crash made everybody turn around in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Momo apologized for knocking over a stack of video tapes.

Rolling her eyes, Defoko helped Momo pick up the tapes. "Hey, is this the tape?" She asked, holding up a black, plastic box.

Luka yanked the out of her hand and put it in one of the TV's. A black and white image showed up. It showed a girl with two long ponytails touching the Banana Jewel. The lights turned off for a moment; and when they came back on, the girl had her hands in her cashmere jacket pockets.

"Just as I suspected!" Teto jumped.

"Who is it?" The blonde boy asked.

"Miku Hatsune: A thief who has gone to jail many times due to robbery. She has a strange urge to touch and feel everything that she is about to steal. The finger prints we took the other day matched perfectly, but I just had to make sure." Teto walked to the door. "We have our first suspect." She announced.


	3. She's Suspect Number 2

The room was dead silent.

"Is that all the information you need?" The pink haired Luka asked.

"Are you trying to kick us out?" Defoko asked, defending Detective Kasane.

Ignoring Miss Megurine's comment the Detective walked to the door. "Relax, Defo." She warned. "And Len, about this sister of yours, I need to speak with her."

"But why?" The blonde asked.

"Do you want this case solved or not? Take us to your sister on the double." DK ( HAHA! DK!) ordered.

"ASAP!" Her assistances emphasized.

Hesitantly, Len nodded his head. Quietly and quickly he led them to an elevator. After inserting a key into one of the slots the creaky machine was lifted.

"Oh, I don't like it in here." Momo wept.

Once they reached the top floor they were immediately escorted into a large room. Sitting at a large desk was a girl who looked much more masculine than Len.

"What do you want, Len?" She growled.

"They wish to speak to you." Len explained in a whisper.

"Very well."

The Detective turned to Len. "You are free to leave."

The shota left shortly after. Momo and Defoko were instructed to stand guard of the door in case he was to return unexpectedly.

"You need somethin'?" Miss Macho asked in the snobbiest way she could.

"Well," Teto paused as she read the name plate on the boss's desk, "Rin, I've noticed your brother is terrified of you. Care to explain?"

"I would rather not." She snorted.

"If you don't, the fate of this museum will be death. And the same consequence will occur if you don't tell the truth – the full truth."

"Hmph. We didn't really have the nicest relationship in the past." Rin confessed.

"Tell me more." Teto insisted, now very interested.

"When we were kids he was always the most popular. Everything revolved around 'Little Lenny'. I was 100% sure that our parents loved him more." The blonde continued. "And it wasn't fair! I was the oldest! I was the adorable, sweet little girl! I had intelligence! I should have been loved more!" She screamed as she slammed her fists on the desk.

"So, this was some kind of metal abuse for you?" Momo asked.

Rin nodded her head. "That's when I got my _Road Roller_. I had all the power I needed to take Len out right there and then. But no. A much better idea came to mind. Why not make him suffer for all he had done to me? I made him my servant; my personal assistant."

"And how does this tie into the museum?" The drill-head questioned.

"The tax. The tax for my _Road Roller_ was too high, so I decided to open this museum. Luckily, my family has a lot of old artwork and precious jewels, so I was able to get business. I have Len here to do all my… dirty work." Rin smirked.

"What kind of dirty work?" Teto asked very suddenly.

"That isn't to any of your concern."

After a moment of glares, Teto turned back around to the door. "Momo, Defo, we have to talk to Len."

"Why?" They asked in unison, following her out the door.

"Because we've only talked to one twin; one half of the whole. And only getting half the info isn't going to cut it. And add his sister to our list of suspects."

"How come?" Momo questioned.

"She obviously doesn't like her brother. If she was the one to steal the Banana Gem-"

"-Jewel." Defoko corrected.

"-Jewel, then that gives her the opportunity to kill him. Plus, the fact that she didn't admit this to us means that she could be hiding more valuable facts about this case. In all, there is still too much we don't know; and she is one of our sources."


	4. Our 3rd Suspect

The halls were completely empty. It just so happens that the only person they could find on the whole floor was the clerk in the gift shop.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I need to know if Len Kagamine left the museum. Do you happen to know?" Detective Kasane asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry but he left about 7 minutes ago to who knows where." The woman informed.

"Thanks for your time," Teto read the nametag on the woman's chest, "Neru."

And with that, the Detective and her assistants left the museum.

Defoko sighed. "Where're we going now, Detective?"

"The only place we can go: City Hall. I'm going to request to speak with the contractor and we'll see who signed the legal contract for this tourist attraction."

"Uhm, Teto, don't you think you're going a little over board on this? I mean, they're just building a parking lot." Momo questioned.

"And are sure you even want to help these people? Rin, Len, Luka…?" Defoko added.

Teto just walked faster. "We took an oath to solve every case that comes our way. The fact that I don't like these people doesn't matter, that crook is still out there. As long as he or she is, I refuse to give up! And besides, I already kissed Len, so it's too late to quit."

The two girls shrugged and ran after DK.

* * *

"Hello, Ladies. Is there any way I can help you?" The blue haired man asked.

They all shook hands.

"Well, since you asked, my name is Detective Kasane. Right now, I'm in the middle of an important investigation and it has led me to this location. You are in charge of all the construction in the area, so I need to know who is about to build that new tourist attraction." Teto explained.

"You mean the parking lot?"

"Parking lots are nice!" Defoko yelled. Momo and Teto nodded in agreement.

"Kaito," The Detective said, making use of the man's name tag, "this case could cost us the life of a shota and a museum full of art and jewelry."

The constructor hesitated. "I'm going to need to see some ID."

All three of the girls pulled out their leather wallets that contained their badges and ID's. Sighing, Kaito walked into the _**File Storage Room **_and brought out a folder labeled _Vocaloid Museum of Art and Jewelry Contract._

Teto paid close attention to that label. After carefully taking the deed to the museum out of the folder, the Detective's eyes drop down right to the signatures at the bottom.

"What does it say?" Momo asked.

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know; the writing is too sloppy. Kaito, I need to know what this person looked like." Teto demanded.

"I didn't see his face, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"But it was a man?" Defoko asked.

"That, I don't know either. The guy had his hood over his face too far me to catch a glimpse." Kaito answered.

Momo sighed. "Well this didn't help us get further in our quest, did it?"

"Don't speak to soon, Momo. I can just barely make out part of the signature. It says 'Uta'… Something about Uta." Teto announced.

"It couldn't be Utatane Piko, could it?" Momo asked.

Detective Kasane's head shot up. "That's it! Utatane Piko! That's our guy!" Her eyes swiftly scanned the rest of the contract.

"This means he's now a suspect, right?" Defoko questioned.

"That is exactly right, Defo. It says here that if the owners are not able to pay tax for this museum every month, than the rights to this ground can become his or hers! Business that the VMOAAJ is being drawn in with the Banana Crystal-"

"-Jewel." Momo and Defoko corrected.

"-Banana Jewel! No banana means no business. No business means taxes can't be paid. No taxes being paid means that the rights to the museum will go to Utatane! He could have stolen the jewel! Which…"

"…Makes him our 3rd suspect." Momo and Defoko finished.

Teto nodded her head.


	5. 4th and Final Suspect!

Exactly one week passed. Detective Kasane only had 4 more weeks to figure out who stole the Banana Jewel. The only way she could find out more clues was to go back to the VMOAAJ and get that conversation with Len.

"Is there any way I can help, Detective?" The blonde asked.

Teto nodded her head as she stepped into Len's much smaller office. "You can help me very much by answering just a few questions."

Her assistants followed in behind her.

"Len, if you could please have a seat." DK gestured to the leather seat in the room.

Slowly, the boy sat down in utter confusion. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I just have a few questions." The dark pink haired girl looked around the room. "These pictures of you and your sister, it looks like you guys really loved each other. Was that the case?"

Len nodded his head. "We were inseparable when we were kids."

"Is that so?" Teto asked. "There were no favorites, no competition, not one twin that was loved the most?"

"No, that had never happened. Rin probably got mad at that, though." Mr. Shota Boy replied.

Detective Kasane turned back to Len. "Hmm, that's interesting. I wonder, though. If you guys loved each so much, why do you shake at just the mention of her name? And why would she want to kill her twin both whom she loved so much?"

Tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't know…"

"Yes you do." Teto said.

Len looked up. "Huh?"

"Yes, you do know. It's because you accidentally sold the deed to this museum to a stranger. Because of that, your sister wants to kill you. This museum was her life, and you sold the ground it stood on. Isn't that right?" Teto demanded.

"I have no idea where you got that idea-" The blonde was cut off.

DK shook her head as if she were disappointed. "I read the contract. Your name was signed right next to the person's who bought this place. And due to the fact you pay for half of the taxes this place gets, your signature is greater than or equal to your sister's. Let me know what part of that I got wrong."

The room was silent.

"Just as I thought." The Detective turned to Momo and Defoko. "Add him to our list of suspects!" She ordered.

Everyone became shocked. "What?" They yelled in unison.

"His story and Rin's story are complete opposites. This little piece of information I used against him was something _I _had to come to a conclusion to. If he won't admit this, then what else could he be hiding? Maybe he stole the gem-"

"-Jewel." Momo and Defoko corrected.

"-Jewel to torment his sister. He could have used it to get even with her. It would make sense if you followed his sister's logic." Teto continued. "With all of this said, Len is now our 4th suspect."

Detective Kasane exited the room followed by the building itself. The two assistants looked at each other and ran after Teto.


	6. Hunting for the Answers 1

Detective Kasane was tapping her foot, waiting for her assistants impatiently. Today was the day that did further investigation. Meaning, they were going to talk to Suspect #1: Miku Hatsune. The only problem was Momo and Defoko missed their train and Teto had to wait for them.

"Where have you two been?" DK asked Momo and Defoko as they finally arrived to the scene.

Momo was leaning over with her hands on her knees and taking deep breaths. "I'm so sorry! I lost the key to my apartment, I couldn't find any pairs of my shoes, and… I'm sorry!"

Teto looked at Defoko for an explanation.

"I had to go to the bank and the line was too long." Defoko replied bluntly.

Sighing, Teto turned around and started to walk. "You both better hope that Ms. Hatsune is home."

Detective Kasane knocked on the redwood door three times. A woman with teal hair tied in two ponytails was standing on the other side.

"Can I help you with something?" The woman asked.

"Actually yes; Ms. Hatsune, I have visual evidence that you were touching the very expensive Banana Gem. The lights turned off, the gem was gone, and you had your hands were in your pockets. Care to explain?"

"Well, first of all it's the Banana Jewel, not some freakin' gem. And second of all, I had nothing to do with the robbery of it." Miku replied.

"I'm going to need some proof." Teto said.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light on the side of the house. Quickly, Teto turned around to see Defoko looking in her compact mirror.

"Ugh, Defo put it away! Stupid stuff like that could mess up the whole investigation!" DK yelled.

Ms. Hatsune leaned against the door frame. "You need proof? I didn't do it. The jewel wasn't even there, it was just a hologram. The lights went out because too many electrical things were being used and the hologram blew a fuse. My hands were in my pockets because my stress reliever was in there."

"Stress reliever? Holograms? Why were you touching it in the first place?" Teto questioned.

"I was going to the museum with my husband to secretly test myself." She confessed. "I saw the jewel, and I couldn't help myself; I had to know why it looked so fishy. I reached over to touch it, and my hand went right through."

"That's why your finger prints were on the display case?" Momo asked.

The woman nodded. "Suddenly, the lights went out and I got scared. I reached into my pocket and squeezed my stress reliever. That's my story, happy?"

Detective Kasane was utterly confused. "That doesn't make any sense. This would have to mean the thief stole it ahead of time and replaced it with a hologram. But the footage… Luka would have had to have been watching the whole time!"

"And why didn't you report this case to the police?" Defoko asked.

Miku shrugged. "I told Mr. Kagamine that it was a cheap idea to put a fake jewel up for display and the guy passed out. That's probably the reason he came asking for help from you guys."

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Hatsune. If you don't mind, could I see this 'stress reliever' of yours?" Teto asked.

The teal haired woman held up blue, ball-shaped stress reliever.

"Your story checks out. Momo, add Luka to our list of suspects! If she didn't report seeing somebody rob the museum when she was supposed to be watching it closely, then she could have been the one to rob the place!" Teto ordered.


	7. HFTA 2 or Most Boring Chapter Yet

_One week had passed. This case only had 3 more weeks to be solved! Detective Kasane would have to move fast if she wanted that ponytail. Angrily, she slammed her hands on her desk._

"_What's the matter, Detective?" Defoko asked as she popped her gum._

"_We need to get more feedback. That means we're going to the Vocaloid Museum of Art and Jewelry right now!" She yelled._

Rin sat down next to Len in his office. A fierce look was in Teto's eyes, due to the fact she was not in a good mood. It was true that Miku Hatsune was their best guess at who robbed the museum, but she would have to calm herself. _"There's still Utatane…" _She mentally sighed.

Suddenly, there was a loud burst of music. Quickly, DK turned around, only to see Momo holding an iPod.

"Grr… Momo! Do you know how dangerous it is to play music during an investigation?" She yelled.

"S-sorry!" Momo stuttered an apology.

Sighing at their stupidity, she turned back around. "Now, I want both of you lying Kagamine's to tell me the truth. Did your parents choose a favorite child? Were you two close? Was Len actually more popular and loved? Are you actually working here because Rin forced you, Len? Are you two even twins?"

Hesitantly, the two siblings looked at each other. Should they tell her? Should they actually bring up the topic they had tried so many years to lock away from their memories? Did they really have a choice? They sighed.

"Yes, we really are twins." They said in unison.

"Really? Because I had _no _idea!" Defoko said sarcastically. Momo giggled at that.

Teto rolled her eyes. "Continue."

"When we were little, Rin and I always were to be together." Len explained.

"But everyone loved how Len was sooo adorable. _"Look at how cute he is!" "Aww, he looks just like his sister! But cuter!" "I just love him!" _Everybody loved Len. Nobody loved Rin." She confessed. "Our parents even stooped low enough to pick a favorite."

This story was so sad, Momo was crying a waterfall. "Did anybody love you?" She wept.

Rin sighed. "Yes, the rest of my family did love me. My aunts, uncles, grandmothers and fathers all loved Len and I equally. But because of the mental trauma I went through, they gave me all these old antiques they had. Tea sets, jewelry, paintings; anything you could think of was mine."

"Beer Kit!" Defoko demanded in question.

"Yup." Rin replied bluntly.

"Dammit!"

Momo had finally stopped crying. "So this museum is like your security blanket for love?"

The blonde girl nodded her head.

"But then Len sold the property…" Teto's voice drifted off.

Clenching her fists, Rin jumped out of her seat. "Exactly! He sold the only thing I could hold dear to me! The government will take these away from me unless I can pay for them to stay in this museum!" She yelled.

Everybody turned to look at Len who was no longer in his chair but cowering in the corner.

"**I swear I'll kill him!**" She yelled.

Something instantly struck Defoko in the head. "Hey, is it even legal for her to kill him?"

"In this case, yes. Both of you are off the hook, considering this museum obviously means a lot to both of you. For Rin, it's your happiness and for Len it's his life. I promise both of you that I will solve this case and make sure the VMOAAJ stays where it is!" Detective Kasane declared as she slammed her fist on the desk.


	8. Wait What's Going On? HFTA 4

It took about an hour before the detectives could leave due them having to help Len out of the corner and Teto's conversation with Luka. Upon returning she announced that Luka did not rob the VMOAAJ.

"There are two security guards; her and Gumi." She explained. "When they were switching shifts, the thief must have took action. What's a better time to steal a jewel when there's no security watching you?"

And with that, they exited the museum. They had lots of suspects and not enough time. There were only two more weeks to figure out who stole the jewel; only two more weeks to get Ted's ponytail; only two more weeks to make sure Len didn't die!

Luckily, there was only one more suspect to investigate: Piko Utatane. He was their best guess, considering he was the one to sign the deed. If he could get that land property then he could build his tourist attraction; remember?

After searching the phone book for three hours, they finally found his address. The only problem was that he lived 5 hours away and it was already 5 o'clock in the evening. By this time the train station would be closed and he would probably be in bed once they got there. Looks like the investigation would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The door to a large white house slowly opened. Standing on the other side was a man with white hair and a white bathrobe.

"Can I help you with something, Teto?" He asked.

"Why do you live so far away?" Defoko asked.

He shrugged. "It's nice, I'm rich; do the math."

"Anyway, Piko; I have a copy of the deed to the Vocaloid Museum of Art and Jewelry with your named signed at the bottom." Detective Kasane explained. "The precious Banana Diamond-"

"-Banana Jewel!" Momo and Defoko corrected.

"-Banana Jewel has been stolen from this museum. If it is not returned, the building will be torn down and a tourist attraction will be built in its place. Were you the one who sole this Banana?"

Piko was silent for a moment. "The Banana Museum of Vocaloid what?" He asked.

"You stole the jewel so you could build your stupid parking lot!" Teto yelled.

"What are you talking about? Banana Jewels and attractions? I can buy my own gems and land for what I might need!" Piko explained.

Before Teto could argue with him Momo cut her off. "Do you have any idea what we're talking about?"

The man just shook his head no.

"Well then we might want to stop making it seem like he has amnesia." She suggested.

"But that's impossible!" Teto yelled. "We have his signature right here!" The Detective held the deed in front of his face.

After examining it closely, Piko bluntly replied "That's not my hand writing or signature."

"So… Utatane didn't do it?" Defoko asked.

**Who Stole the Banana Jewel?**

**Answer in your review!**

**Tell me who did it and explain how you know!**

**Whoever guesses right will appear in the final chapter of The Banana Jewel~!**


	9. Who Did the Crime?

_Detective Kasane was in her office, looking over her clues. Pictures and facts about all the suspects: Miku Hatsune… Rin Kagamine… Len Kagamine… Piko Utatane… The question was: __**"who stole the jewel?" **_

_Evidence; clues she had taken over the past month and 3 weeks. They had to point out who committed the crime! Starting with Mrs. Hatsune, Teto thought about what she had learned._

Miku Hatsune had been sent to jail due to robbery before

Her finger prints were found on the display case

There was visual proof of her touching the Banana Jewel and then having her hands in her pockets later

_All these clues lead to her! She must have been the dirty crook to steal the Banana Jewel! But no; what she had gathered in facts had said no to that logic._

Miku hadn't had been to jail for 2 years now

Her finger prints were on the display case because the Jewel was a hologram

The video tape was recorded after the real robbery had taken place

_After arriving at the VMOAAJ Teto found the hologram machine. This led her to believe that Miku Hatsune did not steal the Banana Jewel._

**Miku Hatsune = Innocent!**

_Rin Kagamine had family issues when she was young. Everybody loved her brother, and almost nobody took a second glance and the little girl. Nobody besides her aunts, uncles and grandparents would love her equally to her brother._

Rin could have lied about the Jewel being stolen so she could kill her brother

_But according to the evidence DK had collected, that wasn't the case._

If the museum is taken away, there would be a tourist attraction built in its place

With no museum all the artwork and family treasures Rin had collected would be taken away

**Rin Kagamine = Innocent!**

_Her twin brother, Len, was the one to address the robbery in the first place. When Teto asked him some questions about his childhood, he said the complete opposite of his sister. That was the only reason he was marked down as a suspect._

_Though, he had no reason to steal the Banana Jewel, so he shouldn't be a suspect in the first place._

**Len Kagamine = Innocent!**

_Then there was Piko Utatane. He was the richest man in the area, if not the world. Once they had found his name on the deed to the museum, he was marked down as a suspect._

If he stole the Jewel, he would be able to build his attraction

_Though, when Detective Kasane asked him about this, he had no idea what she was talking about._

The signature was not in his hand writing

He had no idea that the Vocaloid Museum of Art and Jewelry even existed

"What is a Banana Jewel?" was something he would probably say if he was asked today

**Piko Utatane = Innocent!**

_What was Detective Kasane to do? All these clues pointed to all the suspects as innocent! If they hadn't had done it, who did? _

_For about another hour, Teto looked over all the notes she had taken of the days during this case. From the day they were first told about the case, to when they talked to Piko at his mansion. All these suspects had good evidence to back up their reason to steal the jewel, but their explanations didn't. _

_Somebody had to have stolen the Jewel! But… who? Who was the question!_

_._

_._

_._

_Suddenly, it hit her! Who stole the jewel! From the very begging, how could Teto not have known this? It was so simple. Immediately, she jumped out of her leather seat._

"_Momo! I want you to call Len in right now!"_

"_O-Ok!" The pink haired girl stammered as she ran out of the room._

_

* * *

_

Pacing back and forth behind the desk, Teto explained what she had learned. "That narrows out all of our suspects."

_Len seemed confused. "But then who did it, Detective?"_

_A smirk spread across her lips. "The culprit has been here the whole time, we just didn't notice. They were the last person we'd ever suspect, which gave them the benefit. I never would have guessed that this whole time that it… was… __**YOU!**__" The Detective exclaimed as she pointed._

_Her pointer finger landed on the one…and only… Defoko._


	10. The Real Detective

_A smirk spread across her lips. "The culprit has been here the whole time, we just didn't notice. They were the last person we'd ever suspect, which gave them the benefit. I never would have guessed that this whole time that it… was… __**YOU!**__" The Detective exclaimed as she pointed._

_Her pointer finger landed on the one…and only…Defoko. A confused look spread across the purple haired girl's face._

"_What?" She questioned._

_Detective Kasane rolled her eyes. "Don't try to deny the truth! Admit it! You stole the Banana Gem-!"_

"_-Jewel." Momo and Len corrected._

"_-Whatever!"_

_Defoko was in utter confusion. "Teto, I have no idea what you're talking about! I mean-"_

_The red (dark pink) haired rolled her eyes. Quickly, she grabbed Defoko's purse and pulled out a large, yellow jewel. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, or in case of its name, a banana; otherwise known as the Banana Jewel!_

"_Really? You have no idea what I'm talking about?" The detective questioned. _

_With a glare on her face, the criminal growled "How'd you figure it out, Kasane?"_

"_It's __**Detective**__ Kasane to you!" She loudly reminded. "And it was you from the begging. You had dropped such obvious hints I almost didn't notice."_

**Evidence from Chapter 1:**

**"****It is! And that's why I need your help! If it doesn't get returned to the Vocaloid Museum in 2 months, then the whole area will be cut down for…"**

**"****Don't say it!" The purple haired girl behind Teto yelled.**

**"…****Tourist attraction!" He answered.**

**"****You son of a!" The girl screamed, about to choke him.**

"_I hadn't thought much of it at first, but when you had told Mr. Girly-Shota-Boy-Thing over there not to mention the attraction, you knew I would jump right on the case! You told him not to mention it, and it angered you to the bone. So much that you wanted to choke him, am I right?" DK explained in a question._

_The purple haired girl 'hmph-ed'._

**Evidence from Chapter 2:**

**They scavenged the supply of tapes, searching for that special one. A loud crash made everybody turn around in shock.**

**"I-I'm so sorry!" Momo apologized for knocking over a stack of video tapes.**

**Rolling her eyes, Defoko helped Momo pick up the tapes. "Hey, is this the tape?" She asked, holding up a black, plastic box.**

"_When we went to the museum to find the video tape, it was just luck that you found the tape of Miku, wasn't it? Momo had knocked over the stack of tapes, and you stole the tape of you stealing and replacing the jewel as you helped her!" She explained enthusiastically to Momo and Len._

**Evidence from Chapter 4:**

**She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know; the writing is too sloppy. Kaito, I need to know what this person looked like." Teto demanded.**

**"I didn't see his face, I'm sorry." He apologized.**

**"But it was a man?" Defoko asked.**

**"That, I don't know either. The guy had his hood over his face too far me to catch a glimpse." Kaito answered.**

**Momo sighed. "Well this didn't help us get further in our quest, did it?"**

**"Don't speak to soon, Momo. I can just barely make out part of the signature. It says 'Uta'… Something about Uta." Teto announced.**

"_It is true that you own grenades, right, Defoko? Did you happen to threaten to kill Len with these grenades? Did you tell him that if he didn't sell you the Vocaloid Museum of Art and Jewelry you would blow up his house? And when you both went to hand in the deed, you wore a hoodie over your face so that Kaito couldn't discover your true identity?"_

_There was whimpering from the corner of the room. Tears were streaming down a light pink haired girl's cheeks. _

"_Oh poor Len! Are you ok? This is so sad!" She wept._

_Ignoring her, Teto continued. "And the biggest clue is that __**your real name is Uta! **__When you didn't disagree with the fact that it was Piko was also a great hint. You must have been thinking that "Why not let Piko cover for me?" Yes, that's what you were thinking!"_

**Evidence from Chapter 6:**

**"I had to go to the bank and the line was too long." Defoko replied bluntly.**

**Suddenly, there was a flash of light on the side of the house. Quickly, Teto turned around to see Defoko looking in her compact mirror. "Ugh, Defo put it away! Stupid stuff like that could mess up the whole investigation!" DK yelled.**

"_Momo!" Teto ordered. "When we visited Mrs. Hatsune, how did I know Defo was the one to commit the crime?"_

_Frantically, Momo jumped up. "Uhm… because she went to the bank?"_

"_Exactly! But why is that suspicious?"_

"_Is it because… the bank couldn't hold something as expensive as the Banana Jewel?" She guessed._

_DK slammed her fist on the table. "Correct! When you were late that day was because you had to pick up the gem- jewel from the bank!" She corrected herself. "And also when I saw that light flash on the side of Mrs. Hatsune's house. The way you hid it with a compact was smart, but thinking logically, light can't flash through plastic. How could the sunlight reflect off the mirror if you were facing the opposite direction of the reflection?_

_And what was that flash, anyway? Was it the sunlight reflecting off of the Banana Jewel itself? Because you obviously didn't have enough time to go home and hide it; you must have just been holding it up in broad daylight."_

**5 pieces of evidence had been spread in out in the story of "The Banana Jewel".**

* * *

Two police from the Winner's of The Banana Jewel Contest Police Department came to the Detective Agency to come pick up Defoko. Their names were Officer Akita Daichu and Officer Black Blood Baby III ( My epic name for blackbloodbaby).

"This isn't fair!" Defoko yelled at Officer Akita pushed her into the car.

"Yeah, tell it to the judge." The cop ordered sarcastically.

The other cop, BBB III was in a conversation with Detective Kasane herself. In 3 weeks there would be a trial for this criminal to defend herself, but it wasn't expected that she'd win.

"I hope she wasn't too troublesome for you." She prayed worriedly.

DK shook her head 'no'. "No, no, she was no trouble at all. She just wasted two months of my life on this case."

After nervously laughing they both back away slowly from each other.

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogue:

_It had been two weeks since the day Detective Teto Kasane had solved the case of the Banana Jewel and all was well. Surprisingly, Rin and Len's relationship with each other had gotten stronger. They threw a party at the museum for its not being torn down. Miku went on to never commit a crime again and Piko got married to Gumi (you know, that other security guard?). Kaito and Luka hooked up at the party, and Neru was now dating Len (shocker)._

_The lives of Teto and Momo were unlike those above. Without a case on their hands, they had nothing to do. I guess this town just started to hang, to chill, to be peace with each other. Meanwhile the hero's of the town was just lying in their office, counting the cracks in the ceiling._

_Did you know that before, Defoko had always thought of something to do? Like they could go out to the arcade or something, or volunteer at the elementary school, or just bring food. Really, she was the life of this place. Defoko was… she was epic. And now she was a criminal, in a concrete jail cell, all alone with bad people._

_Suddenly, the door to Teto's office flew open. Standing in the doorway was a girl wearing a white sundress. Her hair was the color of dark purple to match her eyes. And resting on this girl's head was a purple beret. There was a reason she seemed so familiar to the detectives._

"_Defoko?" They asked in unison._

_Putting two fingers to her head, she saluted them. "Yo."_

_A look of utter confusion was plastered on Detective Kasane's face. "W-What are you doing here? We just sent you to jail!"_

"_Ha!" She laughed. "Yeah, about that. I checked with Luna – you know, the front desk lady – and apparently you didn't check your facts deep enough." To prove her remark, she slammed a manila folder on the desk. "The person you actually arrested Pokapi, a criminal who has been dressing up as famous people for years and stealing banks and such in their place."_

_The girls had a blank look in their eyes as their mouths dropped open._

"_Plus, it wouldn't make any sense if you sent me to jail. I've been in Hawaii for the past 2 months on vacation with Mako, remember?" Defoko said as she pressed her pointed finger to her chin. "By the way, you do know that a jewel and a gem are the same thing, right?"_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Note: I'm still debating on whether or not I should make a sequel to this story. There is a poll on my profile page where you may vote! Please visit and decide!


End file.
